


Not this time

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Owen Lars, Other, Owen Lars Being a Jerk, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Obi-Wan  had made many mistakes throughout his life. Given a second chance, he strives to fix those mistakes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Not this time

Just like before, he refused to help Shmi.

Just like before, he passed off Anakin’s dreams as what they were, just dreams. He allowed the female Skywalker to be brutally beaten, tortured and kidnapped again. He knew exactly what had happened and where she was eventually buried, and he did nothing. 

And he didn’t regret it one bit.

He waited for four years until the pivotal moment again. Could have easily poisoned Anakin in his sleep. Could have sparred too hard and “accidentally” severed the bastard’s head clean off. Could have sent him on a mission that he would never have come back from. But he didn’t. He bided his time. He wanted it to hurt.

Mustafar was certainly hotter than he remembered. Perhaps it was the shock. But not this time. This time, he was as relaxed as he would have been if he was at Dex’ enjoying a nice meal. Anakin’s yellow eyes glared at him as he yelled treacherous sith lies and his undying hate for yours truly. Last time, that broke him. 

Not this time.

If Maul had taught him anything from his continued existence, it was to fix his mistakes.

He went for the head.

The walk back to Padmé and the ship was quiet. Her body was still lying helpless on the ground. He flipped her over and ignited his saber to her stomach without a second thought and he felt three presences in the force immediately extinguish. 

This time, he brought back a corpse to Bail and Yoda, able to pin the death of Amidala on Anakin.

He wasn’t guilty.

_Haven’t you murdered enough Skywalker’s, Kenobi?_

Obi-Wan hadn’t.

But Ben was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: last line changed


End file.
